You Won't Have to Look Up at the Stars
by FiferRose
Summary: Jacob and Bella are in love. AU: Bella never met the Cullen family.


**A/N:**** I posted a version of this story a couple of years ago, but it went a very different direction than this version goes. I like this one better. :) Most of it is verbatim from the original. **

**Also, IMPORTANT: Bella does not know the Cullens in this universe. The Cullens live in Forks, Bella lives in La Push. The Quileute boys ARE shapeshifters. Simply put, Bella sees the vampires as the 'bad guys'.**

**Enjoy. :)**

"Are you sure you know where you're leading me?"

"Yes, Jake. For the twentieth time, I'm absolutely positive."

"Then why does that fallen tree look so familiar?"

"You… you! Why are you peeking?!"

"My blindfold slipped?"

"Oh, I'm sure."

"Just admit it, Bells. You're lost. Completely and totally lost."

"No. I won't admit anything. Because we're not lost."

"Fine. But I'm sitting right here on this tree stump, the one that we've passed a million times. When you finally figure out where you're going, or decide that you want help from someone who actually _knows_ these woods, you let me know."

"Ugh! Jake! WE ARE NOT LOST! _I_ am not lost! I'm just a little... mixed up," I said, stomping my feet.

"Bella," he sighed, taking me by the hand, "Oh, Bella, Bella, Bella. You passed 'a little mixed up' many moons ago. I mean, I really appreciate the gesture and all, but can you please just let me get us… _somewhere_? Anywhere? Away from this tree? I'm already going to have nightmares about it."

I sighed. "Fine," I said, with what I hoped was contempt, "But I'm not lost." I was too tired to argue any farther.

"Okay. Thank you! Now, let's see," he said, dropping my hand, and getting to his massive feet. He towered above me, of course, and that fact really didn't help my mood. He swayed from side to side as he looked around; he was pinpointing our exact coordinates, no doubt. I resisted the urge to roll my eyes. "I know of a place...," Jacob began, "And I'm pretty sure it's that way." He pointed away from the gnarled, jeering tree.

"Ooh. How do you know? Is your 'wolfey-sense' tingling?" At this point, sarcasm was not beneath me. I was tired from walking in circles, tired from dragging Jacob's huge frame in what I thought was the right direction - even though I knew that he was only faking his blindness for my sake. I was also tired of coming out as the damsel in distress. It was such an easy-in for Jacob. Always coming to my rescue. Even when we were children, he proved that the two years I had on him in age didn't amount to much when matched with my clumsiness.

We had grown up together mainly during my summers in Forks. Charlie and Billy, Jacob's dad, were best friends. I went with Charlie on his many trips to Billy's house, befriending Jake and his two sisters. Then, when mom married Phil, I moved in with Charlie, making my home in Washington permanent. Things between Jacob and me then picked up where the last summer had left us: in that awkward stage between friendship and something more. It was an easy enough transition, though; Jacob and I were friends before we could tie our shoes! And since Charlie had relinquished his position as Forks' sheriff and moved to La Push, the transition was even easier. When I wasn't at school, or preventing a disaster that Charlie called 'dinner,' I was with Jake.

It was difficult not to run into him, actually, which made me a little hesitant about going to school with Jacob and living in his neighborhood. I was worried about the awkwardness that would ensue if we broke up. But I was more worried about going to Forks High, a school filled with kids I had met only briefly during my summer escapades. Luckily, I had avoided that torture. At La Push, I knew more than a handful of the students, having been with them almost as often as I was with Jacob. And for those I didn't know, Jake made the introductions comfortable.

That's one of the things I loved most about Jacob. He was comfortable. Being with him was completely uncomplicated. If he had something to say, he would say it without hesitation. Maybe he was guilty of the occasional sugarcoating, but he made sure his stance was known.

"Here we are," Jake announced, disrupting my thoughts. I was excited to finally reach our mysterious destination, but what little bit of enthusiasm I had deflated as I realized that we were standing beside a mass of bushes and briers. I saw nothing that could make this overgrown jungle of a space worth visiting.

"Umm... are you sure this is right?" I asked, skeptical as to why this was such a special place.

"Yeah, I'm pretty sure," he stated, with a strange smile on his face.

He stepped forward, and cleared a small opening through the brambles.

My breath caught in my throat as I gazed at the scene before me.

"Wow, Jake... I... whoa. Wow."

He chuckled.

"How did you find this place?" I asked in amazement.

"Sam told me about it. Though he called it his 'Sin Den, I think'" Jacob said, struggling to keep a straight face.

"Ew. Too much information."

"That's Sam for you. Self-righteous Alpha wolf by day, apparent horndog by night."

"Still too much information, Jake. Really."

"Just sayin'."

"Well, please stop 'just sayin'' things about Sam's extracurricular activities, 'kay?"

"Okay," he laughed.

"Thank you," I laughed with him. "But did he really call it his 'Sin Den'?"

"I thought you wanted to stop talking about that!" Jacob exclaimed.

I shrugged innocently, "I'm just curious."

"Uh-huh. Well, no, he didn't actually _say_ it. Not exactly. It's just that pack-mentality biting us in the collective ass again. For example, I have seen much more of Emily than I ever wanted to see."

"I'll bet. Maybe I should stop telling you all my dirty little secrets if they're going to be spread all over the state."

"Well, just over the Rez," Jacob replied. I elbowed him in the side. "I was only kidding, Bella!" he said, laughing. "I don't think about us while I'm in my wolf form. Well, I do, but not in detail or anything. Your secrets are safe with me, I promise."

"They had better be, young man."

"Hey, you are only a few months older than me, so don't go getting all high and mighty with me, shorty."

"Sorry, but not all of us are freaks of nature, Gigantor."

"Ouch. I think I just died a little on the inside when you said that."

"Poor baby. So, what are we doing here?"

"I just thought you might like to check it out. There are some trails we can take from here that lead towards the top. Really good views, or so I have heard. Or we can just stay here for now. I mean, it's beautiful, really. Look at all the little flowers and stuff."

Jacob slipped his hand into mine.

"It does kind of look like some enchanted forest or something from a kids' movie, you know."

"It does, doesn't it?"

"Yeah. Thanks for bringing me here, Jake. Now, let's go check it out."


End file.
